Akatsuki yaoi
by Mangainu94
Summary: Its Akatsuki rape! Story intended for the gays and lesbs... plz reveiw


Akatsuki Yaoi

By mangainu94

Rated M for sex and foul language

Summary: What do you think of Naruto? An innocent ninja or a Akatsuki sex predator?

Characters in the play:

Hidan

Kakuzu

Deidara

Sasori

Tobi

Kisame

Itachi

Naruto

Sakura

*it's an ordinary day for the Akatsuki*

Hidan: MUHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!----

*Kakuzu glares at Hidan*

Kakuzu: Hidan, shut up!

Hidan: Fucking why? I fucking love fucking laughing!

*Hidan gives Kakuzu puppy dog eyes*

Hidan: Kakuzu? I thought you loved my laugh?

*Kakuzu is thinking what the fuck?!*

Hidan: Kakuzu… I thought you loved me?

*Kakuzu disappears and reappears by Hidan, grabbing his chin and removing his mask*

*both look into each others eyes with nothing but love and lust*

Hidan: Danm you.. jashin.. Who woulda fucking.. Fucking thought.. That you would.. Oh just fuck me now you fucking bastard!

*Kakuzu takes the incentive to rape Hidan*

"POOF"

*Hidan wakes up from dream*

Hidan: OOOOOH JASHIN! OH FUCKING FUCK! I WAS SOOO FUCKING CLOSE TO HAVING FUCKING SEX!

*Hidan moans into his hands muttering unintelligible curses*

Kakuzu: Hey baka… try to keep it down... I'm trying to sleep…

*Hidan looks down to see Kakuzu naked in his bed*

Hidan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Hidan runs out of room screaming like a little baby*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: What happened between Kakuzu and Hidan last night?

*Sasori and Deidara spray their coffee*

Deidara: DUMBASS YOU DUN GO ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!!!...HMM

*Sasori's face looks emotionless*

Sasori: It's what happens with two guys who are gay with each other…

Tobi: What does gay mean?

*both Deidara and Sasori groan*

Deidara: umm its when two guys have sex… un

Sasori: or to put it better... Anal sex…

Tobi: what is anal sex?

*Deidara glares even more*

Deidara: its when one guy shoves his dick in the other guys butt! Hmm!

*Sasori covers his face in embarrassment*

Tobi: I still dun get it...

Sasori: It's when two guys touch each other in inappropriate places, ok?

*Tobi is more cheerful*

Tobi: Would Sempai be gay with me!?

*Deidara throws some of his clay spiders at Tobi*

Deidara: HELL NO BITCH, KATSU!!!!!!!...HMM

*Tobi runs away from Deidara's wrath*

Sasori: Deidara that was cruel.. He was only trying to be gay like us…

*Sasori touches Deidara's ass*

*Deidara blushes*

Sasori: know what... Let's have another go? Shall we?

*Sasori nibbles on Deidara*

*Deidara moans in pleasure*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What about poor Tobi?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tobi is walking through some wooded area*

Tobi: I wish sempai would be gay with me…

*Little does Tobi know that two leaf nins are spying on him, whispering amongst themselves*

Naruto: Hey Sakura? Can we rape that guy?

*Sakura punches Narutos head into the ground*

Sakura: HELL NO!

Naruto: Why not?

Sakura: Because im already gay with Ino…

*Sakura blushes*

Naruto: heh heh I knew something was going on between you two…

*Naruto looks back at Tobi*

Naruto: Oh well Sakura... Your loss!

Sakura: NOOOO! GET BACK HERE NARUTO!

*Before Sakura could lay a paw on Naruto…Naruto was already running up to Tobi*

Naruto: Hey there! Do you like hotdogs?

*Tobi looks up*

Tobi: I love hot dogs!

Naruto: Do you like eggs?

Tobi: Eggs are yummy in my tummy!

*Naruto is having a nose bleed inside his mind*

Naruto: Get on the ground on your chest without all your clothes on!

*Tobi looks confused*

Tobi: why?

Naruto: because I will give you hot dogs and eggs if you do so! Believe it!

Tobi: YUM! HOTDOGS AND EGGS! OK MR. YA GOT YOUR SELF A DEAL!

*Tobi strips to nothing on and lies on his chest*

*Sakura is hiding in the bushes having a nose bleed*

*Naruto strips to nothing*

Naruto: Now boy you can't back out once it's started… And if you back out! I won't give you any eggs or hotdogs..

Tobi: Me want eggs and hot dogs!

Naruto: on second thought get up on your knees boy!

Tobi: umm ok…

*Tobi kneels*

*Naruto steps in front of Tobi's face*

Naruto: Ok boy you see that stick right there in front of your face?

Tobi: …Yea

Naruto: Ok put it in your mouth and start sucking!

*Tobi does as Naruto saids and starts sucking... Enjoying the feeling immensely*

*Both Naruto and Tobi moan in pleasure, Naruto soon cums*

*Tobi sucks the juices happily*

*Naruto is enjoying the feeling*

Naruto: gasp...Pant...Pant... Ok Tobi gets on your feet and I'll get on my knees…

*Tobi takes Narutos dick out of his mouth*

Tobi: Ok!

*Tobi very happy…*

*Naruto gets on his knees and Tobi stands up*

Naruto: Ok boy if you need to like let something loose... Just let it loose...

*Tobi pants from the blow job he gave*

Tobi: ok!

Naruto: Jeeze you have a huge stick...

*Naruto inserts Tobi's monster huge dick into his mouth*

*Sakura's nose bleed thickens as she watches the blow jobs procede*

*Tobi moans and cums*

*Naruto takes Tobis dick out of his mouth and stands*

Naruto: Ok boy now you get on your chest and I'll do something so don't be alarmed when I do 'it'…

*Tobi is panting from the pleasure*

Tobi: ok! But what are you going to be doing?

*Tobi lies on the ground*

Naruto: I'll be doing something that you will love the feeling of…

*Naruto gets on Tobi and inserts his dick into Tobi's ass*

Tobi: OWW!

Naruto: Shhh! This hurts at first but you will be in a world full of pleasure…

Tobi: oook…

*Naruto proceeds with the raping*

*Tobi and Naruto are moaning, filled with pleasure*

Sakura: Jeeze I feel pervy now… danm that gay addict raper Naruto... He did this with that Deidara guy too…

*Sakura runs away in mock horror of watching the two be gay in front of her*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara: I wonder where Tobi is? Hmm

Sasori: Should we even care?

Kakuzu: Probly not… He is a big boy... He can take care of himself…

*They here the door open and slam*

Hidan: You never woulda fucking guessed Tobi was fucking gay did ya?!

*The three shake their heads no*

Hidan: Well I just fucking saw Tobi being fucked like hell out in the fucking forest outside the fucking base... And fucking guess who was fucking Tobi?

*The three ponder for a moment*

Hidan: Naruto! Fucking Naruto was fucking poor Tobi like fucking hell!

*The three are very very very shocked*

Hidan: yea.. I fucking know.. Fucking strange isn't it?

*They all nod their heads yes*

T E H END!

A/N: OMG I was so blushing through this entire story… plz review if your not to shocked…


End file.
